Une musique qui fait rire le coeur
by Kaoriestel
Summary: Shaka, sept ans. Saga, quinze ans. Une première rencontre que le futur chevalier d'or de la Vierge n'oubliera jamais...


**Disclaimer **: Aucun des merveilleux personnages de Masami Kurumada ne m'appartient (sauf en figurines myth cloth – et encore…).

**Avertissement** : relation entre hommes, même si dans la fic une bonne partie de l'histoire se déroule quand nos héros sont encore des enfants ou des adolescents. Si vous n'appréciez pas ce genre de choses, passez votre chemin…

Pour tous les autres, bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Une musique qui fait rire le cœur**_

Derrière ses fines paupières, Shaka dissimulait son âme. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu que ses sentiments se reflètent dans ses prunelles turquoise. L'orgueilleux chevalier avait peur. Devant l'objet de ses désirs, il n'était plus l'homme le plus proche de dieu. Il se sentait plutôt comme un jeune garçon vulnérable. Il n'était plus qu'un homme qui en aimait un autre.

L'amour était dangereux. Aimer relevait du défi. Shaka ne savait pas encore s'il aurait le courage de tout risquer pour les beaux yeux de son adoré. Ce qu'il éprouvait le consumait à petit feu, il vivait un véritable enfer à devoir taire et masquer la passion qui couvait en lui. Mais il avait peur, il était même parfois terrifié à l'idée que l'on découvre son secret.

Aussi, le chevalier d'or de la Vierge se gardait-il bien de démentir les rumeurs qui couraient sur son étrange comportement. Il préférait qu'on le croie « original », « illuminé », plutôt qu'amoureux ! Au fil des années, garder les yeux fermés était devenu un rituel immuable, un geste familier, sécurisant. Mais s'il le faisait, ce n'était pas pour les raisons que tout le monde supposait.

Peut-être avait-il idéalisé le gardien de la troisième maison du Sanctuaire. Oh, il savait bien que Saga n'était pas un ange, loin de là ! Peu à peu, les illusions d'enfant de Shaka s'étaient dissipées pour laisser place à une vision plus réaliste. Mais il était arrivé à une conclusion qui s'imposait comme une évidence : il aimait encore davantage Saga maintenant qu'il connaissait ses défauts et ses faiblesses. Sans aucun doute, rien ne pourrait jamais chasser cet amour de son cœur.

Saga n'avait plus rien de l'être sombre et cruel qui avait tenté d'assassiné la réincarnation d'Athéna alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'un bébé. Cette période tragique était révolue. Cette facette maléfique de sa personnalité avait définitivement disparu – du moins, Shaka voulait y croire. L'homme de ses rêves respirait la bonté et la compassion. Il le faisait rire et parvenait même à l'émouvoir jusqu'aux larmes. _Son Saga_ l'éblouissait…

À l'époque de leur rencontre, Shaka était encore un enfant. Orphelin dès sa naissance, il avait été ballotté d'orphelinats en familles d'accueil pendant des années. Sa frimousse adorable et son petit air triste touchaient bien des cœurs, mais on aurait dit qu'une pesante fatalité s'acharnait sur lui. Il ne réussissait pas à s'ouvrir aux autres et à vivre l'existence insouciante qu'ont la plupart des enfants. L'amour et la tendresse qu'on lui offrait s'échouaient toujours contre le mur que le petit garçon avait érigé entre lui et le monde extérieur.

L'été de ses six ans, un vieux moine bouddhiste s'arrêta dans le modeste village où vivait Shaka depuis quelques mois. Le vieillard était un émissaire du Sanctuaire d'Athéna qui voyageait à travers le monde pour recruter de futurs chevaliers. Dès qu'il aperçut l'enfant qui ne parlait à personne, l'envoyé du grand Pope sentit l'immense potentiel qui dormait dans son corps frêle. Sous son apparente fragilité, il cachait une énergie psychique insoupçonnée. Dans sa sagesse, le vieillard sut trouver les mots qui lui ouvrirent l'accès des émotions du garçonnet. Ses parents adoptifs acceptèrent de confier Shaka à cet étranger qui disposait d'étranges pouvoirs de persuasion. Après tout, il leur avait promis d'offrir à l'enfant un avenir meilleur…

À la grande surprise de tous les villageois, Shaka plaça sans hésiter sa menotte dans la paume calleuse mais néanmoins rassurante du moine. Il quitta son foyer sans un regard en arrière, les lèvres délicatement ourlées de son minuscule sourire mélancolique. L'enfant suivit son nouveau maître qui allait désormais le guider tout au long du périple qui ferait de lui un défenseur d'Athéna.

Une année passa. Shaka s'initiait aux principes du bouddhisme. En apprenant la méditation, il devint aussi plus accessible. Il parlait davantage et souriait plus, même si le plus souvent il semblait dans un autre univers, un univers qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Quand son maître estima qu'il était prêt à passer à l'étape suivante, il l'emmena en Grèce où il allait commencer sa formation de chevalier.

Shaka se rappellerait toute sa vie de ce jour. Ils avaient entamé la longue ascension des marches conduisant au palais du grand Pope. C'était une épreuve déterminante par laquelle tous les novices devaient passer. Ceux qui n'arrivaient pas jusqu'au bout étaient disqualifiés et ne pourraient jamais prétendre au titre de protecteur d'Athéna. Après avoir franchi les deux premiers temples sans rencontrer âme qui vive, ils traversèrent la maison des Gémeaux. Des sons amples et magnifiques s'échappaient du temple. Quelqu'un jouait d'un instrument inconnu pour l'enfant qu'était alors le jeune Shaka. Curieux, le petit garçon se mit à courir en direction de la mélodie avant même que son mentor n'ait pensé à le retenir.

La musique provenait d'un patio ombragé qui abritait un jardin. Sous une petite tonnelle couverte de glycines, un jeune garçon était assis sur un banc de marbre blanc. Il laissait courir ses doigts agiles sur les cordes d'une lyre. Ses mains élégantes produisaient des accords d'une fascinante beauté. Perdu dans une rêverie, il jouait les yeux fermés, concentré sur les sensations que lui apportaient les sonorités mélodieuses.

En entrant dans le jardin, Shaka découvrit ce tableau charmant que dans sa candeur enfantine il assimila aussitôt à une image sortie tout droit d'un conte de fées. Un prince ! C'était la première fois qu'il en voyait un !

Quiconque voyait Saga ne pouvait rester indifférent. Il dégageait une tranquille assurance et un charisme indéniable. Son intelligence se lisait dans ses yeux et transparaissait dans ses paroles. Il pouvait aisément charmer ceux à qui il voulait plaire, et il faisait tourner la tête aussi bien aux femmes qu'aux hommes. Bien sûr, le petit Shaka était loin de ces préoccupations triviales. Dans son innocence, il était seulement très impressionné par la prestance de l'adolescent qui se tenait devant lui.

Saga avait perçu la présence de « visiteurs » dans son temple dès l'instant où Shaka et son maître avaient posé le pied dans la demeure des Gémeaux. Ne ressentant aucune hostilité ni intention malveillante, il avait continué à jouer, absorbé par la musique qui le détendait et favorisait sa méditation. Soudain, des bruits de pas précipités frappèrent ses oreilles. Intrigué, le chevalier ouvrit les yeux et interrompit son morceau. C'est alors que dans le patio déboula comme une tornade un petit bonhomme tout à fait extraordinaire. Une tête blonde aux yeux brillants surmontait une silhouette gracile enveloppée dans une tunique de lin d'une blancheur immaculée. Deux pieds menus chaussés de sandales de cuir usagé stoppèrent brusquement leur course.

« Quel bel enfant ! » songea Saga, encore étonné d'une telle apparition dans son jardin. « Il a l'air d'un ange… »

Sa réflexion fut coupée par la réplique ingénue de Shaka, intimidé mais qui n'avait pas pu se retenir :

– C'est quoi ta machine à musique ?*

– C'est une lyre… répondit Saga, amusé malgré lui.

– Oh… C'est joli. Tu fais une jolie musique !

– Merci. Je suis content que tu l'aimes. Ça me fait plaisir.

– Te voilà! intervint soudain son mentor qui l'avait enfin rattrapé.

À quatre-vingts ans, Dharuna n'avait plus la vivacité de sa jeunesse…

– Veuillez pardonner cette intrusion, Seigneur Saga ! Ce petit chenapan m'a filé entre les doigts.

– Voyons, il n'y a rien à pardonner. Il ne m'a pas dérangé. Au contraire, je suis ravi d'avoir un public qui apprécie la musique.

Saga eut un sourire chaleureux qui s'épanouit sur son visage et illumina ses yeux d'émeraude. Il adressa un petit clin d'œil à l'enfant qui le fixait de ses prunelles émerveillées.

– Comment vous portez-vous, maître Dharuna ? Votre voyage a-t-il été fructueux ?

– Merci de votre sollicitude, seigneur Saga. Je vais aussi bien qu'un homme de mon âge est en droit de l'espérer. Le voyage n'a pas toujours été facile ni plaisant, mais je n'en ai aucun regret. Cela m'a permis de ramener cet élève particulièrement prometteur.

– Vous avez toujours eu un don pour déceler les talents cachés. Je suis persuadé que votre disciple deviendra un grand chevalier.

– L'avenir nous le dira… Mais il serait temps que ce jeune effronté apprenne les bonnes manières ! Présente immédiatement tes excuses au chevalier d'or des Gémeaux ! exigea le vieillard d'une voix sévère en poussant l'enfant vers Saga.

– Je… Pardon… Moi, je voulais pas embêter ! balbutia un Shaka tout penaud.

Il avait baissé la tête et ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise. Prenant pitié de lui, Saga posa sa lyre et s'avança pour s'agenouiller à la hauteur du petit garçon. Il mit les mains sur ses épaules tremblantes et lui parla d'un ton faussement solennel.

– Dans ma grande bonté, je te pardonne ton geste irréfléchi… Allons, ne fais pas cette tête ! Je te taquinais ! Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

– Vous êtes indulgent, mais cette petite personne doit se conformer au code de conduite du Sanctuaire et respecter ses aînés ainsi que ses supérieurs.

– Certes, vous tenez de sages propos. Je vous demande cependant de ne pas vous montrer trop dur avec lui. Son apprentissage se fera petit à petit. Regarde-moi, jeune apprenti. Ne cache pas tes jolis yeux… reprit le chevalier avec un petit sourire.

Shaka se mit à rougir. Il se raidit imperceptiblement et se força à planter son regard troublé dans celui du jeune homme. Saga prit le mince visage en coupe entre ses mains et lui dit gravement :

– Tu ne dois jamais baisser les yeux devant quelqu'un. Assume tes actes, regarde toujours tes amis ou tes adversaires en face. Tu as compris ?

– Oui, seigneur chevalier.

Saga libéra le visage du garçonnet et se releva.

– Bien… C'est quoi ton nom ?

– Shaka, seigneur.

– Tu peux m'appeler Saga. Laisse tomber le seigneur ! Tu peux aussi me dire « tu », du moins, quand nous sommes entre nous.

– Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre temps, seigneur Saga. Vous devez être fort occupé.

– Pas du tout, je vous ai dit que vous ne me dérangiez en aucune façon. Mais peut-être que vous-même avez des obligations à remplir, maître Dharuna ?

– En effet, je dois faire mon rapport auprès du grand Pope et lui présenter Shaka.

– Puis-je vous demander une faveur ?

– Laquelle, seigneur?

– Laissez-moi votre disciple encore quelques instants. Je me ferai un devoir de l'escorter moi-même jusqu'au palais de son altesse. Vous aurez ainsi de temps de vous entretenir avec le grand Pope.

– Je ne peux pas vous le refuser, mais…

– J'aimerais jouer de la lyre pour Shaka, dit le chevalier d'or, sans paraître remarquer la perplexité de Dharuna. Si tu es d'accord, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? interrogea-t-il le petit garçon.

Shaka était resté silencieux depuis dix bonnes minutes, n'osant pas se mêler de la discussion des « grands ». Il n'osait en croire ses oreilles. Un large sourire enthousiaste fleurit sur sa petite frimousse.

– Oui ! Ça j'aime beaucoup…

– Très bien. Dans ce cas permettez-moi de prendre congé, seigneur Saga.

– N'ayez pas d'inquiétude, maître Dharuna. Je vous le rendrai en un seul morceau !

– Je ne m'en fais pas pour ça !

Le vieux moine reprit le long chemin qui l'attendait pour atteindre le treizième temple.

Une fois que Dharuna fut parti, Saga reprit place sur le banc et saisit sa lyre.

– Assieds-toi où tu veux, Shaka.

Tout naturellement, l'enfant s'installa confortablement aux pieds du chevalier d'or, sur l'herbe fraîche parsemée de petites fleurs sauvages.

– Tu préfères quoi ? Un air joyeux ou triste ?

Shaka hésita un peu. Son caractère était davantage mélancolique que joyeux. Mais ce jour-là, depuis qu'il avait fait la connaissance de Saga, il se sentait très heureux. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à des choses tristes.

– Une musique qui fait rire le cœur ! demanda-t-il.

– Vraiment ? Alors va pour « une musique qui fait rire le cœur » répondit doucement Saga.

Il commença à jouer et plus rien d'autre n'eut d'importance pour Shaka. Pendant toute la durée du morceau, il resta immobile, le regard pétillant et le cœur en fête. L'enfant se délectait de la mélodie qu'il écoutait avec toute la ferveur de son âme pure.

Une légère brise se leva, soulevant les longues boucles azurées de Saga qui caressaient ses épaules et retombaient sur son dos. Sa tunique de soie bleu clair adhéra à sa peau, épousant les contours de ses bras et de ses jambes, de ses muscles déjà puissants. Une odeur enivrante arriva jusqu'aux narines de Shaka. C'était un mélange subtil de miel, de lavande et de musc, agrémenté d'une note iodée qui rappelait l'air frais de l'océan. Ce parfum était fort et doux à la fois. L'enfant se dit qu'il l'aimait bien. D'ailleurs, il aimait tout de Saga. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? La rencontre avait été trop belle.

Shaka l'aimait tout court.

Fin.

* * *

* Pour ceux et celles qui s'étonnent du langage parfois bizarre parlé par Shaka, sachez que dans cette histoire je considère qu'il parle mal le grec et qu'en plus, il a peu de vocabulaire dans cette langue…

J'espère que vous avez aimé cette petite histoire sur la première rencontre de nos deux chevaliers. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
